In the Beginning
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: A slightly sweet fiction about the circumstances that led to Kira Izuru's promotion to fukutaicho, and how he reacts to blatant abuse of the weak. GinxKira


Disclaimer; Bleach is not mine. I merely borrow a few of the characters...

A/N; This is my first Bleach fan fiction, so I apologise if the characters are not quite right. I hope to improve in the future.

Beta'd as always by Virtualdraconium. Actually written because of Virtualdraconium, who manipulated me into writing this story... I am still not sure how.

Please read and review. It would be nice to know if people want this story continued or left as it is...

* * *

In the Beginning…

Kira Izuru sighed; life in fourth Division was not what he had been expecting. He had wanted to help people, learn how to heal and how to fight effectively. This was something Division four rarely ever did, mostly the work consisted of glorified mail duties (through sewers no less), housekeeping in _all_ the other divisions and running from the bullies in Eleventh Division.

Actually, hiding from Eleventh Division too.

He was currently stood in a sewer entrance staring through a grate at a roving squad of Eleventh rookies. He could have beaten them easily, unlike other fourth members he had joined because of his desire to help, but his shikai was distinctly different from the others. His did not have a healing aspect. Part of him felt he didn't belong in fourth, unlike the others he was always annoyed by the chores; the rest seemed to put up with it without comment. He sighed as he saw the eleventh division squad move away. He supposed he put up with them without comment too, what else could he do?

He pushed the grate open once more and pulled himself up into the small square. He was fed up with hiding; of all the things that were annoying him he hated hiding the most. He could have taken down the squad easily, but he refused to reveal his shikai, he was trying to become a healer not an executioner.

"Yarre, Yarre; I didn't realise seated fourth division officers were so weak they had to hide from trash like them."

Kira froze, half in half out of the hidden opening. He turned his head towards the voice, he already knew with a despairing certainty that _he_ stood behind him. He was.

"Ichimaru –Taicho," Kira gasped, staring at the man who leaned casually on a nearby wall.

"Are ya gonna stay down there all day?"

Kira groaned inwardly and pulled himself out of the entrance. How had he forgotten the last thing that was annoying him. He was being _stalked_, by a captain no less, by the creepiest captain soul society had ever seen; the man Kira had secretly had a tiny crush on since that unfortunate incident back when he was in the academy.

"Why do ya hide from them Izuru-kun? You certainly have the ability to teach 'em a lesson, and the rank to make them stop," Ichimaru sighed, he actually sounded concerned for the Fourth Division fifth seat. Though his smile remained fixed in place.

"I do not see the need to fight them, I can easily avoid them. They don't have the imagination to find me," Kira replied, his eyes widening as he realised what he had said. They widened further as he heard Ichimaru-taicho laugh, this captain _never_ laughed, he smiled constantly, but he never laughed.

"Are ya sure you belong in fourth with talk like that?" Gin said calmly.

"I want to help people, there is no point in always fighting, it only brings more destruction and sadness," Kira replied, deciding to go for perfect honesty.

"I would say ya belong in my division, but I expect you'll think I just want to _stalk_ you more."

Kira gulped, _who had told him how he felt? The only person he had told was_…

"Rangiku told me what you thought to my attentions," Gin said quietly, "she was worried for ya. Of course I stalk ya because I want you in my division. You don't suit fourth."

"…"

Kira didn't say anything, what _could _he say. Ichimaru was a captain, he did keep showing up around Kira on a regular basis, but he wasn't acting like a stalker, not really. He just made Kira feel like he was being _guarded_ by the man… or like some form of prey being hunted. He didn't know which was worse.

There was a sudden clinking noise and the sound or pouring liquid, he looked back up. Ichimaru-taicho had plonked himself on the floor and from somewhere inside his robes had removed a sake bottle and two sake cups.

"Come and have a drink Izuru-kun."

"I- I need to get back to division headquarters with these papers. I have already been gone too long," Izuru replied, he really didn't want to go near Ichimaru with sake present, he didn't know what he might admit.

"Do I need to order you to have a drink?" Ichimaru said, holding out a sake cup to Kira.

Kira sagged and gave in. He settled himself down next to Ichimaru, removing his zanpakutou from his sash as he went, before placing it casually on the ground next to him. He wordlessly took the offered cup and took a sip. Then he looked at Ichimaru startled.

"Water?"

Gin laughed again then.

"We _are _on duty Izuru-kun."

Kira smiled then; perhaps he could stay for just _one_ drink.

…

Two hours later Izuru groaned as he ran through the passageways of Seireitei, he had not meant to stay so long talking to Ichimaru-taicho, but the man always managed to wrangle more conversation from him, and like an idiot he had stayed. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the conversation. He pitied whoever became the vice-captain for third division under Ichimaru.

Then he heard the sounds of fighting from the next alley over and felt the momentary rise in reiatsu. He changed course to investigate.

What he saw shocked him. He knew Eleventh Division felt no respect for fourth division, but he had never realised they would go this far.

Two of the newest member of fourth division lay sprawled on the floor as the two Division Eleven members stood over them, beating them out of existence.

For the first time in many, many years, Kira Izuru saw red.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his eyes glowering in rage.

"Oh look another one of these pathetic fools," one of the attackers laughed, momentarily stopping.

"Izuru-san," the voice was weak, but he still heard the young recruit call out to him imploringly.

Izuru drew his zanpakutou, his grip tightening as the two louts laughed and drew their own.

"Omote wo Agero Wabisuke," Kira said, his cold voice echoing round the square as his reiatsu rose in level, his sword changing into his shikai form. He was disgusted by the two louts in front of him for attacking those weaker than them just because they could, he would destroy them. Immediately the two went on the attack darting forward to attack him.

He easily blocked their attacks his zanpakutou colliding with theirs, once, twice, three times until with a clunk they fell forward, both now too heavy to raise. One of the louts growled in consternation and went to attack Kira with his bare hands. He dodged away, bringing Wabisuke round to cut the man's legs out from under him, the blade slicing through the now weighty flesh as he fell to the ground.

He stared disdainfully down at the writing man, who was desperately trying to lift his bleeding legs from the ground with his hands. Anger still suffusing his brain, he approached the rookie who was still attempting to lift his sword, his head bowed with the effort. He stiffened as Kira slid Wabisuke around his neck, the sharp metal of the blade touching him but slightly, making his head bow further.

Kira's grip tightened, preparing to finish of the piece of filth before him that dared to call himself a shinigami. A pale hand closed tightly on his wrist, the grip almost painful as it stayed his blow.

"Enough Izuru-kun." A voice whispered against his ear.

The sound of Ichimaru's voice brought Kira back to sanity, as he realised his lack of control had been witnessed, and by _him_. His zanpakutou returned to its usual Katana shape, and he relaxed his arm. Ichimaru pulled away, and it was only then that Kira realised that Ichimaru had put an arm around him in restraint.

He sheathed his zanpakutou and hung his head; there would be an inquiry he was sure. Automatically he sank to his knees and began to heal the two Fourth Division members who lay unconscious on the floor.

"I'm sure neither of you wanna be brought before Kenpachi over what you did," Ichimaru said suddenly, his gaze falling on the two louts even with his eyes closed, "so get lost."

The two looked at Ichimaru for a second before they ran off, supporting each other as they went.

"Thank you," Kira said quietly as he glanced up at the fleeing figures.

"I didn't do it for you Izuru-kun," Gin said quietly, "What would I do if my new fukutaicho was suddenly removed because he killed another shinigami? I would be very displeased. I have such a back log of paper work."

"F-fukutaicho? Me?" Kira gasped, looking up at him in shock.

"Yeah, you," Ichimaru replied, "Ya shoulda been told by now. I decided last week I wanted ya; my only other option really was Renji Abari. You were the better candidate to me, besides; I like ya company."

Ichimaru emphasised his words by prodding Kira in the forehead with a finger, before hiding it back within his long sleeves.

"Hey," Kira gripped, frowning at Ichimaru; then blushed as Ichimaru patted him on the head. He wished his hands were free suddenly so he could retaliate. Then one of his patients moaned slightly, coming round.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked, as the young lad sat up rubbing at his forehead, and his friend looked around blearily.

"Like I have a really bad hangover. What happened?"

"You don't remember what happened to you?" Kira asked.

"Ya both fell of the roof you were usin' to travel around, and hit the deck. Kira here saw ya as he was walking wi' me. So we came ta help," Ichimaru said suddenly.

The two recently injured subordinates looked to their fifth seat for confirmation. Kira hesitated only for a moment before agreeing with Ichimaru.

"Go on, get on with ya," Ichimaru ordered, as the two, still confused men, managed to get to their feet, with Kira's assistance. Once again they looked to Kira who nodded at them. They stumbled off in the opposite direction to the two louts from Eleventh.

"Why did you not let them know the truth?" Kira whispered, "I felt you use Kido on them as I healed them... sir."

"I have ma reasons," Ichimaru replied.

Kira slumped again, closing his eyes as he attempted to control his annoyance. He could never get anywhere with anyone, it was another of those things that got to him.

Then he felt a hand on his head again, raising it up. He opened his eyes and stared in shock. Ichimaru-taicho was staring at him critically, his eyes fully visible.

"I ain't gonna have a fukutaicho who will give in so easily ta me," Ichimaru chided, his gaze boring into Kira's.

"…"

Kira found he couldn't respond, he couldn't say anything as he stared into Ichimaru's eyes, he felt like he was drowning in the man's gaze. He struggled to breathe; it was as though the man was surrounding him in his reiatsu without doing anything at all. Then he felt Ichimaru's lips on his and in shock he succumbed to the darkness that was gathering in his mind, and fell forwards.

…

Wakey, wakey Izuru-kun," Ichimaru laughed, prodding Kira Izuru in the head. The younger man groaned but didn't wake up, shifting away from the finger to lie further back on the couch.

To be honest Ichimaru Gin had not been surprised when Kira had finally passed out on him, from what he could tell the man had not had a decent night's sleep in a week and had just released his reiatsu to a point he rarely went to.

Then Kira Izuru did something that made Gin smile, he shifted in his sleep towards him and wrapped his arms around Gin's waist. Hesitatingly he reached down and ran his fingers through Kira's hair, wondering why he found the guy so adorable, and why he had suddenly kissed him.

"You're mine," Ichimaru whispered to the sleeping man, before gently pulling Kira onto his lap, the man's grip around his waist easy to break. He had suddenly thought of the best way to wake his new fukutaicho.

He brought Kira's face towards his and gently kissed his cheek. He didn't stir. Ichimaru shrugged and decided half measures were not an option. He brought their lips together, his arms drawing Kira closer to him. When he felt Kira's body stiffen against him he knew it had worked.

After a brief moment of shock, Kira fought back against him. Struggling to break away. Gin let him pull away, though he didn't let him move away completely. The look of shock on Kira's face was quite amusing.

"Ichimaru-taicho let me go," Kira said quietly, a blush suffusing his cheeks. Belying his pretence of disliking the kiss.

"No," Ichimaru replied, bringing one hand round to run a finger down Kira's cheek. He wanted him to make the next move. Kira sighed slightly, and leaned towards Ichimaru's hand ever so slightly, wanting all those fingers to touch him. The hand annoyingly pulled away and he glared down at Ichimaru.

Ichimaru stared back as well as he could with his eyes closed, his grin widening. He could feel Kira's indecision; he could always feel how Kira was feeling. Kira could never mask his emotions. Ichimaru had always known how Kira felt about him. At first he was just amused by the attention, and had no intention of ever responding in kind, but then the guy had grown on him.

Then Kira shocked him.

…

Izuru decided that just for once in his life he would stop worrying about consequences, and would regret this later… hopefully _much_ later.

He leant down and kissed Ichimaru Gin. The arms tightened around him, and he was captured once again.

…


End file.
